


Not the Loneliest Christmas

by May_Or



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Christmas, Drunk Sex, Gift Exchange, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Or/pseuds/May_Or
Summary: Duff came to terms, that this Christmas he'll be alone, but a stranger he met on his way home fixed this situation drastically.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Not the Loneliest Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne-Elizabeth (F_and_E_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_and_E_girl/gifts).



> This was written for fanfiction gift exchange! I'm a little late thought. My prompt was: Duff/Slash Duff is in a charitable mood on Christmas eve. He's supposed to spend the night alone, but he finds a homeless guy next to his house, and he decides to invite him inside for an evening none of them will ever forget.  
> I interprited it in my own way and set it in the year 2020, but with their young versions and, for now, without a band. Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language and I'm not that experienced in writing, so please cut me some slack on the weird wording.

This year has been absolute shit to everyone, who Duff knew, including himself. At the beginning of it, the young and aspiring musician traveled to Los Angeles to work on some new opportunities but then life decided to reward him for that and send an epidemic over the whole world, including the USA. He wanted to travel back to Seattle, but couldn’t, and the worst thing is, he can’t even travel there now, at the end of the year, during Holidays! This time of year was always so important to him and now look, he’s sitting on his ratty couch on the morning Christmas eve with a bottle of beer in hand. Maybe if he had more money, he could’ve traveled there? But he doesn’t have any, really, since he was released from his job in a shop and the musical stuff he does online barely pays for his room. Yes, McKagan has roommates, but all those fucks left for Christmas because they were lucky enough to be from LA or California.

Duff spent a few more hours in front of the TV with the same beer can, watching some Christmas movie he wasn’t even interested in. His head was empty, so the gurgling of his stomach was echoed in there a lot louder than he would’ve liked.

“Fuck, do I need to actually get something?” he mumbled to himself, directing his sight to the ceiling. It’s blank and has a single lamp on it, blinding Duff with its light. “Shit. I do.”

He gathered himself from the couch, started putting on jeans and a t-shirt he threw over the armrest the previous evening after going to the post office to send some gifts to his family. He’ll send them some texts about Christmas and holidays and all that shit tomorrow morning to say that the gifts are coming just… A bit late. Like two weeks, maybe a month. Maybe more. Who knows, who cares, his presents are shit anyway.

Outside, Duff put his mask over his face and started walking to the nearest shop he could think of. It was empty (as it should be in the current situation), but it still felt unnerving, especially on the 24th. The only person he passed was a curly guy sleeping on the bench with a bandana over his face, hugging a bag of some sort. That’s a normal occurrence here, but still, Duff felt a bit sad for him: not only he was just there, on the outside in a pretty dangerous city, but he was also alone on a universal holiday.

In the shop, McKagan swiftly bought himself a nice Christmas getup: a bottle of the cheapest bourbon, on of wine, a few cans of coke, a gigantic bag of crisps, and some random sweets he could still afford. He pushed all his new belonging into the backpack he brought with him and started his way back home.

“Hey, hey. Would ya stop, goddamn,” Duff turned his head on the person, who was tugging on his jean jacket, widening his eyes when he saw it was the same homeless guy he saw on his way there.

“Yeah. Sorry,” he mumbled, putting out the headphones and smiling tiredly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, just wanted to ask if you have a sig or something.” the curly head answered, tightening the bandana, so it would sit better on his face, and then putting down the sunglasses on his face. “You look like you would.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Duff smiled goofily, remembering that the dude won’t see it behind the mask. “Sorry, I’m smiling. But I have some at home. If you’re fine with a short walk…”

“Yes, I am, let’s go,” he basically jumped from his place, so McKagan had to step back a bit, shaking his head in disbelieve. He didn’t think that simple nicotine addicts like himself would be so excited for a sig. But who knows, maybe he was never in such a dire situation.

The short walk was pretty quiet, except for the short name exchange, where the curly guy introduced himself as Slash, elaborating, that it wasn’t actually his real name, and Duff said he’s, well, Duff, laughing and notifying, that it isn’t real either.

“What is it, then, that you decided to grab such a goofy name for yourself?” Slash chuckled, looking, it seems, straight in front of himself.

“Who’s talking, “Slash”. It’s even worse!” in the end, both said to each other “fuck off” and calmed down a bit.

In front of the apartment door, Duff contemplated inviting his temporary company inside, to just kill some time. He’s pretty sure neither he, nor Slash have any plans for tonight, so…

“Hey, actually. Wanna come in?”, he turned his head to the curlyhead, smiling slightly under the mask.

“Who does that, that’s creepy as fuck man. You are lucky I want to spend at least an hour on the couch after the goddamn bench,” Slash put his aviators up, looking at the taller one like he’s grinning.

“Nah, I don’t think I have the brainpower to be a creep. I’m just charitable like that. Come in?” he opened the door, revealing the ungodly sight: an ugly old couch, a coffee table, filled with a bunch of beer and coke cans, a tv, a kitchen behind all that mess, and two doors to the rooms.

“Wow, that reminds me of home,” as soon as he stepped in, Slash pulled the bandana down, inhaling the stale air in the apartment. Duff’s eyes immediately fell on his lips, but he quickly looked at the window.

“Yeah. I live with a few other guys here. They all have just gone to their families for the holidays, you know,” the taller guy sighed sadly and shut the door behind him, putting the mask right into the bin and throwing the jacket on the couch. “Reminds you of home? Feel like at home.”

“If I to feel like at home, I’ll need to put there a crazy redhead and scream at the top of my lungs,” he frowned, falling on the couch. Now his eyes were obscured by the curls and not by the glasses, which looked a little better in Duff’s opinion. But he shouldn’t have an opinion on the looks of some random he’ll just drink the night through with and then never see, right? “Actually, how I got on the street, hah.”

“So, you got in a fight with your girl and she kicked your ass out? Was it her apartment or something? How long have you been there, man?” Duff pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the kitchen drawer and threw it in the general direction of the couch. “The lighter is on the table, look for it.”

“My girl? My boy then,” well Duff didn’t really expect that from him, but ok. Yeah, seems like he has a pretty gay guy with him, or at least he’s just attracted to another man, here with him tonight. “Yeah, was his apartment. Well, he was paying the rent and I was just freeloading. Don’t call me a loser though.”

“If I could freeload, I would. Jobs here fucking sucks.”

“Yeah, that’s what I think, too. So he kicked me out like a week ago and didn’t even try to call me to say like, “Hey, you can come here for Christmas”. What I fucking boyfriend I have, or had, dunno,” he sighed heavily and took the first pull out of his sig, exhaling the smoke in the direction of the sealing.

“Well, ah… I won’t comment on that, besides it just being, you know. Sad,” yep, inserting opinions on someone’s relationships was never the best idea, he noticed. People especially hate hearing it from someone as inexperienced as Duff, who never had a proper partner, just a few fucks here and there. “Want a beer?”

And of course, Slash agreed, so they opened one of the ten bottles of beer Duff and his roommates already had. As if they would care when they come home. These two bottles were quickly downed, while the guys became a little more talkative. When Duff finally opened the bag, Slash immediately stole the bourbon for himself, doing large sips between cigarette puffs. At first, the taller man tried to look at the tv while talking, but it became an increasingly harder task the drunker he got, now just looking straight at the face of his visitor.

“So then this time…” Slash started blabbering some next story to the host when he finally noticed his eyes on him. “You good?”

“Ah… Yeah, I am,” he mumbled, still looking. How would he like to just touch this nice face with a stubble growing on it, slowly stroke his lips with a finger, and then kiss him right on them…

“Hey, that’s…” Slash swallowed, and Duff noticed, that his thoughts started to materialize: his hands were cupping the other man’s face. “Actually, you can continue,” he smiled slightly, that’s when the taller man pushed his lips against his.

The kiss quickly grew aggressive and fast, Slash now pushing Duff on his back and straddling his hips. The taller man immediately felt his hard, now grinding into his visitor’s ass, who bit him so hard on the lip, he moaned. The curly man giggled, licking his way in, not even trying to be subtle. Wasn’t he saying he still had a boyfriend? Well, it looks like he changed his mind, now just diverting all his attention to the man under him. Duff’s hands quickly opened Slash’s fly and stated immediately rubbing over his underwear, while the man did little exhales and now licked his long neck. His own hands were under Duff's t-shirt, twisting his nipples between his fingers.

Soon enough the both got rid of their clothes, Slash still sitting on his legs and now grabbing both their dicks with one hand and rubbing them together against each other, while Duff moaned obscenely, throwing his head back over the armrest and holding one of his hand on top of the other man’s and other on his hip. He really did have sex better, but now it’s just two drunk desperate people who needed some loving. And the results of this loving coming from both of them in spidery strings all over Duff’s chest, while he closed his eyes and gasped.

“Actually… Wanna live there? There’s another bed in my room, you know,” Slash smiled and nodded, tiredly falling over Duff's chest, not thinking about how sticky and awful it is. They might’ve forgotten this night if they just got drunk, but now… Now it’ll stay in their minds for a long time, starting giggling sessions in front of their roommates, who don’t know shit.


End file.
